megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Chansons
Openings Jeux *#X *... Anime *... Endings Jeux *Never More *... Anime *... Inserts Jeux *... Anime *... #X #X est le thème d'introduction de la version 3DS de Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Ce thème est composé par Ryota Kozuka, interprété par wink wink, écrit par Kazuyuki Yamai et traduit par Toshihiro Takeuchi et wink wink. Paroles Wild Sales Wild Sales (ワイルドに営業中♪) est le thème joué pendant la scène au restaurant, dans Persona 3: Midsummer Knight's Dream. Ce thème est composé et écrit par Tetsuya Kobayashi, et est interprété par le groupe produit par ce denier, DeathRabbits. Paroles Kanji Romaji Boku no Akashi Boku no Akashi (僕の証) est le thème de fin de Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, écrit par Shigeo Komori, et interprété par Yumi Kawamura. Paroles Kanji Romaji P3+(?) Reach Out to the Truth Reach Out to the Truth est le thème de combat dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Teppei Kobayashi et Lotus Juice ont écrit les paroles additionnelles pour la version "Live". Paroles Game ver. Live/Reincarnation/Arena ver. Signs of Love Signs of Love est le thème de la résidence Dojima, dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Paroles Game ver. Reincarnation ver. Your Affection Your Affection est le thème d'Inaba ensoleillée, dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Paroles Game ver. :Withered flowers forget :What they wept for day after day :Withered flowers blossom :In the stream of tears :They still think of the cause :Turning misery into meaningfulness :Changing day after day :Turning misery into meaningfulness :Changing day after day :Your affection Your affection Taking pride from fear :Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero :Your affection Your affection Your affection :Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero Reincarnation ver. Studio Backlot Studio Backlot est le thème central de Midnight Channel, dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Lotus Juice a écrit les paroles additionnelles pour la version "Dancing All Night". Paroles Game ver. :Lost destiny Far outcry They hear you no more :Numb feeling Whole dizziness Deep scars No pain :No sanity Body aching Control your own fate :Invisible Real enemy Ruin your mind Deep down :Darkness Endless Despair Fear no more :Coldness Blackened No sound Feel no pain :Captured Helpless Ultimate Dreadful fate :Powerless Lifeless No breath Falling down :Down down to the base :the sound you're about to hear is deep down hip hop :what you gone do when they start to come up :well they've already come up to surround you up :to dis you at a world cup but I guess it depends :on how you gone behave in that moment, Huh :a moment of truth tell me what's really happening :their rhyme is nothing but you've got everything :Bro, you've got everything but you donno anything… Dancing All Night ver. Heaven Heaven est le thème du donjon de Nanako Dojima dans Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Reiko Tanaka. Teppei Kobayashi a écrit les paroles additionnelles pour la version "Live". Paroles Game ver. :Can't get my mind out of those memories :Now Time to tell them don't take my dream :Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul :Removing doubts from my mind :Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away :Finding ways through the favorite tune Play all day with my eyes closed :Those long days passing by from that door Like late summer they slowly fade away :Finding ways through the favorite tune Filling me with those sounds Live/Reincarnation ver. :I can't get my mind out of those memories :Now time to tell them "Don't take my dream" :Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul :Removing doubts from my mind :Those long days passing by from that door, like late summer they slowly fade away :Finding ways through the favorite tune, play all day with my eyes closed :Those long days passing by from that door, like late summer they slowly fade away :Finding ways through the favorite tune, filling me with those sounds :I can't remember the smile that you gave it to me :I have no way to tell you "Don't walk away" :Still sorrow keeps on tying me But my soul wants to get freed :Let my heart loose from a chain :Those long days passing by from that door, like frail snow they slowly disappear :Finding ways through the favorite vox, cocoon me in floaty bliss :Those long days passing by from that door, like frail snow they slowly disappear :Finding ways through the favorite friends, filling me with warm embrace :Those long days passing by from that door, like late summer they slowly fade away :Finding ways through the favorite tune, play all day with my eyes closed :Those long days passing by from that door, like late summer they slowly fade away :Finding ways through the favorite tune, filling me with those sounds Junes Theme :エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ :ジュネス！ :ケータイ片手の 営業おじさん :お惣菜買い食い ヤングな頃は :子犬を連れた ヒョウ柄おばさん :就活でスーツ ヤングな頃に :ヤングな頃から ジュネスは一緒 :色々そろえて 待ってます :エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ :ジュネス！ :カスタムバイクの 強面お兄ちゃん :補助輪チャリンコ ヤングな頃は :ベビーカー操る ミニスカ ママさん :フードコートで逢引 ヤングな頃に :ヤングな頃から ジュネスは一緒 :色々そろえて 待ってます :エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ :ジュネス！ :<<語り>> :子供「お父さん、僕、サッカー始めたい！」 :父　「じゃあジュネスに行こうか」 :子供「お母さんは、 :　　　前にパートしてたんだよね？」 :母　「ジュネスでね」 :子供「お爺ちゃん見て、 :　　　駐車料金も良心的だよ！」 :爺　「ジュネスじゃからな」 :子供「お婆ちゃん、この赤ちゃん :　　　大きくなったら何になるんだろう？」 :婆　「さあ ジュネスじゃないかね」 :<<語り終わり>> :エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ :ジュネス！ :半そで短パン ワンパク坊や :家族とお出かけ 今から思い出 :おさげに三つ編み :オキャンなお嬢ちゃん :家族とお出かけ 今から思い出 :ヤングな頃から ジュネスは一緒 :色々そろえて 待ってます :エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ :ジュネス！ :エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ :ジュネス！ Never More Never More (ネバー・モア) est le thème de fin de Persona 4. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Shigeo Komori. Paroles Kanji Romaji Dance! Dance! est le thème d'introduction de Persona 4 Dancing All Night. Ce thème est composé par Ryota Kozuka, interprété par Shihoko Hirata et Lotus Juice, et écrit par ce dernier. Medley reprenant la mélodie de base de Pursuing My True Self. Lotus Juice a mettre en violet, Shihoko Hirata en jaune, les deux en noir Paroles Game ver. Kanji Romaji Full ver. Kanji Romaji Calystegia Calystegia est le thème de fin de Persona 4 Dancing All Night. Ce thème est composé par Ryota Kozuka, interprété par Minako Kotobuki, et écrit par Shinji Yamamoto. Paroles Kanji Romaji Theater (P4+?) Reincarnation Reincarnation (リィンカーネーション) est l'un des thèmes de Genei Ibunroku#FE. Interprété par Yoshino Nanjo. Beastie Game Beastie Game (ビースティ☆ゲーム) est l'un des thèmes de Genei Ibunroku#FE. Interprété par Sumire Morohoshi. Feel Feel est l'un des thèmes de Genei Ibunroku#FE. Interprété par Inori Minase. Dream Catcher Dream☆Catcher (ドリーム☆キャッチャー) est l'un des thèmes de Genei Ibunroku#FE. Interprété par Ayane Sakura. ... 軽子坂高校校歌 (?) :霊峰富士を仰ぎて遠く :流れは清き神田川 :志操も堅き若人が :集いて建つる学舎よ :ああ 軽校 軽校 :軽子坂高校 :秩父連邦望みて遥か :水面輝く千鳥ヶ淵 :理想も高き若人が :集いて競う学舎よ :ああ 軽校 軽校 :軽子坂高校 :弧峰筑波に朝日照り映え :行手に広き太平洋 :希望も熱き若人が :抱きて巣立つ学舎よ :ああ 軽校 軽校 :軽子坂高校